criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Neverending Nightmare
Neverending Nightmare 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the sixth case in Harwell. It takes place in Evolution Avenue appearing as the sixth and final case of the district. Plot After solving John Clarke's murder, the team notices that the gangs have gotten more aggressive, even discovering that Alexa didn't even want to continue her gang business, but is still doing it do aid her brother. Later, Chief Rose reported to Brooklyn and the Player that a dead body was spotted at an abandoned house. There, they found the bloody body of restaurant manager Tobias Moore, beaten to death. Also at the abandoned house, the team found old contracts between the victim and mortgage broker Roman Brown. Gang leader Maurice Carpenter was also listed as a suspect after finding a gun with his fingerprints on at Tobias' vandalized restauarant as well as waiter Francisco Bandini, who worked for the victim. Soon after, Adam told the duo that The Bulldogs launched an attack on The Tigers' Den! There, the duo found an aluminum bat with drug dealer Jeremiah Warner's blood on it. When questioned, he said that he supported The Bulldogs with the attack on The Tigers, but was hit badly by a Tiger gangster. The detectives also found The Tiger's gang leader's sunglasses at the destroyed hideout, so the team went out to search her. When found, Alexa said that she ran away when she heard that The Bulldogs were approaching. She also said that all of it was Tobias' fault, but didn't explain why. The duo then arrested Alexa after her running away from Anthony and the Player in the previous case. In the third chapter, the detectives discovered several more motives. Maurice confessed to threatening the victim because he was working with The Tigers. A while before the Player came to Harwell, Tobias claimed property to a small unowned depot which later turned into The Tigers' Den. Maurice also said that this depot was major territory for The Bulldogs, so he got really mad and threatened him to take back his property. Francisco was also questioned again and said that Tobias had abused him. Francisco left his criminal family but couldn't find a job or even just a place to live, so Tobias took him under his wing. But because Francisco had nowhere to go, Tobias used him until Francisco went insane. The duo also discovered that drug dealer Jeremiah Warner and the victim met often to make deals. Jeremiah explained that if he gave Tobias reduced prices for his drugs, he would stop taking property from The Bulldogs. After a long and confusing investigation, the detectives were able to arrest drug dealer Jeremiah Warner for the murder of Tobias Moore. After confessing to the murder, Jeremiah said that Tobias was an evil and greedy man who did everything just for money, even threatening people and their families. Jeremiah also said that Tobias believed he owned Evolution Avenue, doing anything he wants. One day, the victim visited Jeremiah with a request. This request was giving him drugs for an extra reduced price. He tried to refuse, but before he could say anything, Tobias sent out thugs who worked for him, threatening to kill him and his family if he didn't agree to Tobias' deal. Jeremiah then agreed to the deal and tried to win the victim's trust over multiple months, by giving him drugs for a reduced price. When he had won Tobias' trust, he met with him at the usual place, the abandoned house, but this time he brought brass knuckles, ready to kill Tobias to end his reign of terror. Jeremiah was then arrested and sentenced to 25 years in prison for the brutal murder of mobster Tobias Moore by Judge Blade. After the trial, Floyd asked the Player if he could help him with something while also Brooklyn said that Maurice wanted to talk to both of them. When the Player approached Floyd, he questioned him about one of his suspects, Francisco Bandini. Floyd heard about what happened to him when he got abused by Tobias and wanted to see if he could help him. The two question him and ask if he has a place to go now becuase he said that he ran away from his criminal family. He was still in shock about everything that happened that night, so he wouldn't give a real answer except for saying that he remembers leaving something at the abandoned house the detectives found the victim at. There, they found his wallet with a family photo inside. When questioned about this, he started to remember his family and what they did, but still wasn't fully able to fully communicate with the duo, so Floyd took him back to the station for therapy. Meanwhile, the Player and Brooklyn talked with Maurice. He said that there is something really important he lost at The Tigers' Den. They look around and find a folder with a document saying that Maurice had bought an apartment in Derby Deserts and is ready to quit his gang life after all what happened with Tobias and Alexa. The duo thanked him for helping the team to end the gang chaos, as now neither The Tigers or The Bulldogs claim any property and are both almost completely discarded. Brooklyn and Maurice then share one final hug before he leaves to start a new life. After the Player helped Floyd and Brooklyn, Chief Rose asked them if they know anything about the thugs working for Tobias that Jeremiah mentioned when they arrested him. Michael was very interested in this and decided to look around Tobias' destroyed restaurant to find anything about his thugs. There, they found a note with an address on it which lead them to a house in a small neighbourhood in Emerald Green Parks. After discovering this, Chief Rose decided that the team would move to Emerald Green Parks to find out more about Tobias' thugs! Summary Victm * 'Tobias Moore '(Found beaten to death) Murder Weapon * '''Brass Knuckles Killer * Jeremiah Warner Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes larzanafex. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a trained fighter. *This suspect takes larzanafex. *This suspect drinks Bendrick's gin. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a cap. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a trained fighter. *This suspect takes larzanafex. *This suspect drinks Bendrick's gin. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a trained fighter. *This suspect takes larzanfex. *This suspect drinks Bendrick's gin. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a cap. Suspect's Profile * This suspect is a trained fighter. * This suspect takes larzanafex Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a cap. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is a trained fighter. *The killer takes larzanafex. *The killer drinks Bendrick's gin. *The killer wears a cap. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Abandoned House. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Gloves, Dirty Files; Victim identified: Tobias Moore) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer is a trained fighter) * Examine Victim's Gloves. (Result: Weird Substance) * Analyse Weird Substance. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer takes larzanafes) * Examine Dirty Files. (Result: Faded Contract) * Examine Faded Contract. (Result: New Suspect: Roman Brown) * Confront Roman about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scene: Vandalized Restaurant) * Investigate Vandalized Restaurant. (Clues: Gun, Torn Paper) * Examine Gun. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: New Suspect: Maurice Carpenter) * Ask Maurice about the attack. * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: New Suspect: Francisco Bandini) * Question Francisco about the note. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate The Tiger's Den. (Clues: Aluminum Bat, Sunglasses) * Examine Aluminum Bat. (Result: Blood) * Analyse Blood. (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Jeremiah Warner) * Confront Jeremiah about the attack. (Result: Jeremiah is a trained fighter) * Examine Sunglasses. (Result: New Suspect: Alexa Rush) * See if Alexa is hurt. (Result: Alexa is a trained fighter, Alexa takes larzanafex; New Crime Scene: Broken Windows) * Investigate Broken Windows. (Result: Trash Can, Locked Phone, Faded Photo) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Brass Knuckles) * Analyse Brass Knuckles. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks Bendrick's gin; Murder Weapon registered: Brass Knuckles) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyse Victim's Phone. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Roman Brown again) * Question Roman about the threatening calls. (Result: Roman takes larzanafex) * Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Unknown Man) * Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Talk to Francisco Bandini again) * Ask Francisco about his criminal past. (Result: Francisco is a trained fighter, Francisco takes larzanafex) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Crates. (Clues: Torn Map, Pile of Trash, Faded Paper) * Examine Torn Map. (Result: Talk to Maurice Carpenter again) * Confront Maurice about the threat. (Result: Maurice is a trained fighter, Maurice takes larzanafex, Maurice drinks Bendrick's gin) * Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Talk to Francisco Bandini again) * Ask Francisco why is hankerchief was at the Tiger's Den. (Result: Francisco drinks Bendrick's gin) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Talk to Jeremiah Warner again) * Question Jeremiah why he met the victim. (Result: Jeremiah takes larzanafex, Jeremiah drinks Bendrick's gin) * Investigate Crashed Car. (Clues: Broken Safe, Larzanafex Bottle) * Examine Broken Safe. (Result: Weird Button) * Examine Larzanafex Bottle. (Result: Bloody Hair) * Analyse Weird Button. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a cap) * Analyse Bloody Hair. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has brown eyes) * Go to Hunt for Justice (6/6)! Hunt for Justice (6/6) * See what Floyd wants. (Result: Talk to Francisco Bandini again) * Try to help Francisco. (Result: New Clues on Abandoned House) * Investigate Abandoned House. (Clues: Wallet) * Examine Wallet. (Result: Family Photo) * Analyse Family Photo. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Francisco Bandini again) * Ask Francisco about his family. (Reward: Waiter/Waitress Outfit) * Talk with Maurice. (Result: New Clues on The Tigers' Den) * Investigate The Tigers' Den. (Clues: Folder) * Examine Folder. (Result: Documents) * Analyse Documents. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Maurice Carpenter again) * Thank Maurice for quitting gang life. (Reward: Free Burger) * Report to Chief Rose. (Result: New Clues on Vandalized Restaurant) * Investigate Vandalized Restaurant. (Clues: Pile of Paper) * Examine Pile of Paper. (Result: Address) * Analyse Address. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Michael Rose again) * Tell Michael about the discovery. (Reward: 10,000 Coins) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Evolution Avenue Category:Cases in Harwell